Erase
& |class= Energy Sphere |similar= Hakai Gravity Cage }} is an ability used by Zeno and Future Zeno. Overview Zeno charges twin blue spheres of energy in his hands that is used to erase anything from existence, including immortals. Usage and Power Zeno was implied to have used this ability on six of what were originally eighteen universes, due to being in a bad mood. However, the manga version of the Universe Survival Saga had the Grand Minister asking if Zeno was planning to erase some universes again, implying that the earlier erasure of the six had been due to his thinking that there were too many universes. Due to its nature and scope, it is currently regarded as the most powerful ability in the Dragon Ball franchise. Future Zeno uses this ability to wipe out the immortal Infinite Zamasu and either the Universe 7 in Future Trunks' timeline (anime)Herms' translation of the timeline or the entire timeline itself (manga) - though it did not erase those who were native to the timeline but were elsewhere. In the manga version of the Universal Conflict Saga, Fused Zamasu implies that his immortality allowed him to survive Future Zeno's Erase. Both Zeno and Future Zeno use the technique to erase Universes 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, 3, and 11 in the Tournament of Power, including all fighters and gods except Mojito, Kusu, Sour, Vados, Cognac, Camparri, and Marcarita. This is undone, however, by Android 17's wish to have the universes erased in the tournament brought back. This technique is absolute, not to mention extremely dangerous, that if Zeno wishes it, anyone from a universe who escaped to another universe would still vanish, no matter where or what universe they went to. In the manga, it was shown that if desired, Zeno can destroy an entire reality as the Time Ring representing Future Trunks' world was shattered upon the parallel dimension's elimination. It is implied in the Tournament of Power that, again if he wishes it, Zeno can erase all timeline incarnations of a universe, causing anyone in that said universe to disappear, implying that, as long as a single timeline remains unharmed, an alternate timeline version of the person will not be wiped out (Future Trunks and Future Mai were not erased as the present Universe 7 was never affected). Variations Despite being a part of the same attack, it does appear to have at least one variation of power. When Zeno and Future Zeno began erasing Universe 9, those in the Null Realm were frozen, started flashing white, and disappeared after all of Universe 9 was erased. Another version of this technique is when Zeno erased Frost and not a universe, which implies that Zeno can narrow the scope of Erase from an entire universe down to a specific target such as just one living being. There also appears to be three different types of universe erasure. When Future Zeno erased the future timeline, Zamasu appeared to be in great pain, screaming out in agony through the entire technique to the point of erasure. However, during the Tournament of Power, those targeted by the technique were frozen and flashed out of existence, showing that if Zeno wishes, he can cause horrible pain to the victim(s) as they are being erased (most likely to punish Zamasu for what he did to the future timeline). The third variation is almost identical to the second, except they are not frozen and are able to move and talk. This variation seems to be the slowest as those targeted by it having a relatively large amount of time left to say their farewells, which implies that Zeno can control the amount of time it takes to erase something or someone. This variation was used to erase Universes 2, 6, 3, and 11. Video Game Appearances The move makes a video game debut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in a cutscene when Infinite Zamasu attempts to kill the Time Patrollers. Like in the anime, Future Zeno used this move to erase him from existence. Trivia *Erase is by far the most powerful technique to ever be featured in the Dragon Ball franchise as of yet. It was capable of annihilating a complete immortal in a non-corporeal form effortlessly as well as annihilating not only multiple universes, but an entire timeline too. It has also been stated by Beerus, Whis and other deities that Zeno can erase all of existance in an instant if he desired to do so. **However in Xenoverse 2 it only erases Infinite Zamasu and the Future Multiverse as the timeline of the Future Multiverse's erasure is recorded in the Time Scroll for Age 796 which is part of the official history. However the timeline of the erased Future Multiverse itself effectively ends in Age 796 when Future Zeno uses Future Trunks' time machine to travel to Age 780 of the main timeline where he stays with his main timeline counterpart. *This technique has the highest "kill" count as a mentioned use of it in the past by Zeno when he was in a bad mood resulted in the destruction of six of the original eighteen universes. When it was used by Future Zeno to destroy Infinite Zamasu, it results in the destruction of the entire multiverse in Future Trunks' timeline which includes all the souls of those who had died in that timeline (such as Future Bulma, Future Gohan, Future Vegeta, Future Goku, etc.) in addition to those that survived Zamasu's Project Zero Mortals. Its usage again by Zeno and Future Zeno during the Tournament of Power resulted in the entirety of Universes 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, 3, and 11 to be erased following the defeat of all ten fighters of Teams Universe 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, 3, and 11 respectively. In all nine known events in which the technique was used, a countless number of mortals, living and dead, sentient and non-sentient, as well as gods were erased from existence along with their respective universe. Even worse, if anyone from one universe escapes to another universe, they still will vanish, regardless of location, due to their natural connection to that said universe. *Super Shenron seems to be the only being capable of restoring Universes that Zeno erased. It is unknown if the dragon can restore timelines, or if Zalama can do this as well. References it:Cancellazione es: Aniquilación absoluta Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks